Cerebral Cavernous Malformations (CCM) is a rarely diagnosed vascular disorder of the central nervous system that causes serious neurological symptoms including seizures and hemorrhagic stroke. Basic research continues to elucidate the mechanism of disease; however there remains an unmet clinical need for patients suffering from the illness. Angioma Alliance, the patient advocacy group for those affected by CCM, is committed to facilitating the development of a long-term non-invasive therapy for CCM. To this end, the purpose of this proposal is to request partial support for the 11th annual CCM Scientific Meeting. This series is designed to bring together the international cohort of researchers and clinical specialists as well as stakeholders from industry, government agencies and advocacy to share and discuss unpublished and/or recently published data. The success of this multidisciplinary series derives from the workshop-like atmosphere, collaboration building opportunities, and primary agenda developed from submitted abstracts. In 2015, several additions to the program will feature trainees. These include travel awards one of which is an under-represented minority award, three plenary talks, a poster session and trainee-networking luncheon. Additionally, for the first time, three invited speakers will be included in the scientifc agenda to present their research as it relates to the 2015 theme, Reconciling Models in CCM Translational and Clinical Research. Finally, a moderated panel discussion will address topics that are identified by the patient community as most relevant and in keeping with the meeting's theme. The field is on the cusp of clinical drug trials, making this a critical meeting for all stakeholders.